The Man Who Sold The World
by iiMNOTOKAY
Summary: Sakura thought she found the one, but the new student seemed to convince her otherwise. Complete. SakuxGaara
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. I'm baaaack. Well, this will be my second story, and I hope you enjoy it

**Title:** The Man Who Sold The World

**Summary:** Sakura had always been a part of the perfect couple. But when a new student comes around, will she care about being part of the perfect couple anymore ? GaaraxSakura

**Rating:** Teen... cursing and stuffs.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and never will own Naruto. The only thing I do own is my Hollister hoodie, which I am in love with.

* * *

**Chapter One:** New Student, New Interests. 

Sakura lazily hit the snooze button on her alarm. A ray of sunshine peeked through her semi-opened blinds, which were painted her favorte color - pink. A moan escaped the young woman's lips, she was right in the middle of a _very_ interesting dream and did not want to be disturbed. Hastily, she moved her legs off her twin bed onto the floor, and brought the rest of her body crashing onto the ground.

'OW.' She thought to herself, rubbing her head covered in messy pink hair.

She reluctantly stood up, glancing at herself through the mirror.

Fifteen-year old Sakura had changed a lot. She had become taller, and more beautiful. Her hair had gotten shoulder-length, and her eyes were as sparkly as ever. She had become curvyer by far, and she wasn't exactly third class. In fact, she was probably one of the richer families in Kohona, and she wasn't afriad to show it.

Sakura put on a pair of tight jeans and a cami with a white background with hot-pink polka-dots. She threw on a white jacket, slipped into her favorite pink heels, and walked out to her car to go to school.

Remember when I said Sakura wasn't afriad of flashing her money ? Well this especially came into play when driving to school - in her brand new mustang. But that's beside the point.

Sakura pulled out of her driveway, and began driving to Kohona High, her high school. She let out a sigh when she passed her boyfriend, Sasuke's, house. They were indeed considered the perfect couple: they never fought, they never cheated, and they were insanely in love with each other. Sakura didn't mind being part of the perfect couple, but there was a lot of stress for her. The perfect couple could never fight, so when Sasuke did something that pissed her off, there was no way she could yell at him. Saying anything to him in a stern voice could send rumors floating around the school. She could see it now. "Ohh the perfect couple got in a fight ?" "They're probably going to break up !" "I'll give them a day." Sakura shoved off the thought, and pulled into the school's parking lot. She had her own reserved spot, she had two geeks stand in it until she got there, which cost her no money at all, they would do anything for her.

Sakura pushed the car door open and walked towards her friends, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. They greeted each other hello and began talking about the lastest gossip.

"I heard she cheated on him !" Ino said with enthusiasm.

"No way ! I heard ..." Sakura began. The usual gossip ritual lasted until the foursome reached Hinata's locker, and luckily for the foursome, they weren't too far away from her's. They could still yell out to one another in case one forgot to spill a juicy rumor they had not discussed earlier. What could they say ? They pretty much ruled the school.

Sakura saw Sasuke heading her way. She gave her friends a jerk of the head and the threesome walked to their homeroom smiling back.

"Hey." Sasuke said, giving Sakura a hug from behind.

"Hey." She said back, feeling the warmth of his body close to hers.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel our date tonight. Big game tomorrow, and Neji's throwing a pasta party, and we all need to be there." Sasuke said, hoping Sakura would understand.

Sakura sighed. "Of course. You need to be there for your team. I understand." She said.

"Awesome. You're amazing." Sasuke said, giving her a quick kiss, then darting off to his homeroom.

Sakura smiled at the sight of her boyfriend trying to make it to homeroom before the bell rang.

'Wait a minute !' She thought to herself. 'The bell ! Oh no !' Sakura ran off at full speed, books in her hand, trying to make it to Kakashi's homeroom.

Sakura made it there, out of breathe, and, as usual, Kakashi was late. She sat down, quietly, and looked over at her friends, who began laughing at the site of her breatheless.

Sitting at her desk, she was passed a note from Ino.

'I hear theres gunna be a new student - heard he's hot ! And he has an older sis and brother too.' The note read.

Sakura smiled at this. She was getting bored of the same old students day after day, and three new kids could really heat up some new relationships.

'Ohh... can't wait !' Sakura wrote, passing the note back up to Ino.

"Note-passing again I see, Sakura. Oh well, I could care less. I'm here to introduce a new student." Kakashi began.

I looked back at Ino, who had a huge smile planted on her face.

"Gaara... you can come in now." Kakashi said, looking over to the new kid.

He had blood-red hair, and was a little taller than Sakura. He was wearing a black tee-shirt with fishnet underneath, reaching only about an inch past his tee-shirt's sleeve, and a pair of jeans. He casually walked through the door, and waited to find a spot to sit.

Kakashi pointed to the seat next to Sakura, which to her luck, was empty.

She looked up at the guy, and shivers ran up her spine.

'Damn... he's creepy... but hot... Oh his hair is so aweomse... and - wait ! What am I thinking ? I'm already in a relationship... with... who again ? Sasuke ! Right... yeah...' Sakura thought to herself.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." Sakura said, a smile on her face.

"Hn." Gaara said, nodding his head to clarify that he understood.

'Ohh.. he even looks hot when he nods his head ! WAIT ! Ugh, I have to stop this, I am already in a relationship. I probably just got too caught up in it when Ino said he was hot. That's all. Hmm, I wonder where Sasuke is ?' Sakura thought to herself, trying to get her mind off of the red head.

Ino stared down at the two. She motioned Hinata to come over to her.

"Look at them ! Awe, I think Sakura likes him !" Ino said with joy.

"But she's going out with Sasuke." Hinata said boldly.

"Awe, don't ruin the fun ! And who are you kidding, she's totally forgetting about Sasuke ! Look at her stare at him ! So cute !" Ino said with glee.

'Here Ino goes again...' Hinata thought to herself.

The bell rang, and Sakura's friends immediately caught up with her.

"So... how's Gaara ?" Ino said, smiling.

"..Fine..." Sakura replied.

"Oh don't give me fine ! You like him ! I can tell !" Ino said, practically dancing around her friend.

"Like who ?" Sasuke said, popping out of nowhere.

"She likes... the school's new lunch menu." Hinata said, saving Sakura's butt.

"Uhmm... Yep. It's genius ! Well... I have to go to... class, bye !" Sakura said, rushing off with her friends.

The four walked together in silence, and whenever Ino opened her mouth to say something, Sakura gave her a look that scream 'Shut the hell up before I kill you', which made her close her mouth. It was only until they were a few feet away from their class did they realize Gaara was behind them the whole time.

Ino started laughing like a mad person, and Hinata just smiled and shook her head. Teten nearly started cracking up, until Sakura elbowed her in her rib.

"Ow ! hehe... sorry, it was funny !" Tenten said in between giggles.

Sakura began lighting up a bit. "Haha... yeah..." She said. Sakura began wondering why she was so pissed in the first place.

'It was early... I was probably half out of it...' She thought to herself, walking into the classroom.

Sakura began walking to her seat when she noticed somehow Gaara had gotten in front of her friends and was sitting in the seat next to hers.

'Why ! Oh, dear lord, what did I do to deserve this ! I'm in a relationship, I can't be sitting by hot guys !'

**But he's sooo hot. And so new. You're gunna have to get him first before some other bitch sparks some interest in him.** Sakura's inner self screamed.

Kiba, who sat behind Sakura, gave her a light tap on the shoulder.

"Hey Kiba... what's up ?" Sakura asked. Kiba was one of her best guy friends.

"Did you hear... about... Sasuke ?" Kiba asked, nervously.

"No, what ?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"Well... he... uhmm... supposively... " Kiba began.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter uno ! I hope you liked it ! Please R&R, feel free to compliment, flame, support, or whatever. And if you want, give me some ideas, sometime's I'll use them in an upcoming chapter !**

**-thnx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again. I'm so glad I had so many reviews for chapter one ! Reviews are what keep me going, so keep it up ! Thanks a lot, and here's chapter two !**

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and sadly never will, own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Cheaters, and Lairs, and other Desires**

"He... cheated on you..." Kiba said, looking into Sakura's tear-fillled eyes.

"He WHAT ?!" Sakura shouted, jumping up, hands on her hips.

"That friggin asshole ! How could he do that to me !" She said again, inner-Sakura taking over.

"It's okay... it's okay..." Kiba said, hugging the pissed girl.

Sakura thanked him, and sat back down. You could imagine how much of a corruption she had started in the class, now everyone was riled up, and you could hear someone clicking on their cell-phone from a mile away, probably telling someone the perfect couple was not so perfect any more.

Sakura quickly wiped away the teard forming in her eyes, hoping no one other than Kiba saw them. Opening her text book, she began reading a chapter in her social studies book, although she wasn't really reading. Instead she began thinking about what to do about Sasuke. Would she get revenge on him ? Would she talk to him ? Or just break-up with him ? Or... cheat on him too...

'Hmm... But that's low and mean.' Sakura thought.

**I know, which is why you should do it !**

'But I'll feel bad.'

**Not if the guy happens to be hot, which he will be. You'll completely forget about little old Sasuke. Trust me.**

'Trust you ?' Sakura thought to herself, sneering.

**Yes. Have I ever done you wrong before ?**

'Actually...'

**Forget I said that. Just do it.**

'I'll think about it...'

Sakura glanced over at Gaara, who was playing with a small pile and sand, making it circle around his finger as if it was doing a joyful dance. She was intrueged by this, and stared at his face, noticing how concentrated he looked.

'He looks so cute when he's concentrating...' Sakura thought breifly to herself.

"What are you looking at ?" Gaara asked, facing the girl.

"That trick... it's so... amazing..." Sakura said, blushing a bit after saying so.

"Thanks... Hey, you're Sakura, right ?" Gaara said boredly.

Sakura's heart melted. "Yeah... and you're Gaara ?"

"Hn." Guessing that was the end of their conversation, Sakura turned away, satisfied with the outcome.

The social studies class went rather quickly, though Sakura was absorbed in her own thoughts, and whenever the teacher would ask her a question, Kiba would give her chair a light kick, enough to make her realize she was back in the classroom. It was a system they had come up with last year, when they sat near each other in language arts. It saved their butts on numerous occasions, and kept them from nearly falling asleep.

The bell rang, and the students all got up to go to their second period classes, which for Sakura, Gaara, Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura's other friends, was gym with Gai.

Sure, all the students rolled their eyes at his... well... love of youth and energy (except for Rock-Lee, of course), but they all had to admit, he gave out easy A's and kept them all from failing.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura walked into locker room, and changed into theur gym clothes in what seemed like one swift movement. They were in, they were out, got into a small circle and began stretching.

"Sakura... did Kiba tell you the news ?" Tenten said, a sympathetic frown on her face, while stetching her arm across her body. "I texted him, and figured if anyone in that class was going to break the news to you, it should be him."

"Yeah I heard... and why him ?" Sakura said, touching her toes, looking up at her friends with a confuzzled look on her face.

"Well, you've been like best friends since... a long time." Ino said, smiling.

"Yeah okay, whatever. But what should I do about Sasuke ?" Sakura asked, now rolling her head around in a clockwise motion.

"Revenge." Her three friends all said at once.

"Make him jealous." Hinata said, a grin on her face.

"Wow, Hinata, I never knew you could be so evil. But how ?" Sakura said, stretching her calf.

"GAARA, STUPID !" Ino yelled, nearly hitting Sakura on the head with her hand.

"Fine, fine, don't get excited." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright students, today we are going on an obstacle course. Pair up." Gai said, looking at every student. Unfortunately for him, Lee was absent, and would be for the rest of the week.

Ino paired up with Tenten, Hinata paired up with Naruto, Sasuke paired up with Kiba (to his dismay), and everyone else in the class was paired up, except for Sakura and Gaara.

**Yes ! Come on kid, you know she's hot !** Shukaka roared in Gaara's head.

'Hn. She's okay.' He thought to himself.

**Come on, look at that body and face ! She's amazing, just see.**

Gaara shrugged it off and walked towards Sakura.

**HELL YEAH ! Here's our chance, my dear !** Inner Sakura screamed.

'Shut up ! Just because he's hot...'

**Cheah. Duh. This is perfect, Sasuke's going to get soo jealous !**

Sakura shrugged it off and began walking towards Gaara.

"So... you're my partner..." Gaara said, looking up and down at Sakura.

They walked outside into the cool fall air, relieving them of all their stress. Sakura breathed in the crisp, fall scent, and walked on.

Gaara took a look at the obstacle course. It looked pretty easy, but for Sakura, he had no clue.

**Here's your chance to impress her !**

'Who says I want to ?'

**Hey kid, I can make you.**

'Damn.'

**Damn straight.**

All of the pairs stood on the starting line, awaiting the moment when Gai would shout "GO". Sakura tried warming her arms with her hands, it was cooler than she expected, which was not working too good. Gaara noticed the shivering girl and moved closer to her, placing his hand on her arm. Sakura immediately felt warmer. Making sure Sasuke was looking, she moved closer to Gaara, leaning her head on his shoulder. Gaara's face turned a soft pink color, but it soon left him.

Gai appeared by the students. "Go !" He shouted with great enthusiasm. They all began running off, speedily dodging obstacle by obstacle. Sakura and Gaara soon reached one course where one partner crossed on a high beam, and the other partner spotted them. Sakura climbed up the pole, and then began walking steadily across the beam. Each step took her a huge amount of courage, and she tried not looking down. She saw a rock whiz past her, and she began loosing her balance. Swaying from side to side, she tried catching her balance, but there was nothing to hold onto. She let out a cry and fell towards her doom.

Gaara moved speedily towards Sakura, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke.

**Dammit. Got to get to her first, kid.**

'I'm trying to.'

**HAH ! I knew you liked her.**

Gaara ignore Shukaka and ran as fast as he could towards the falling girl. He rammed into Sasuke and caught Sakura in his arms.

**Wow... I'd hate to be that Sasuke kid... you must really like her.** Shukaka said, smiling his racoon like smile.

Sakura laid limp in his arms, she was a little winded from the fall. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she wasn't dead. She looked up into her savior's eyes.

"Gaara." She breathed.

She leaned in closer and closer to him, until they were an inch apart. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and said thanks. Gaara slowly put her down, in shock from the kiss.

Sasuke came storming over towards the two.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you ? You're going out with me !" He roared, pissed off.

"What are you talking about ! You cheated on me !" Sakura screamed back.

"Yeah, and uhm, who told you that ?" Sasuke said, waiting for an answer.

"K-Kiba." Sakura said, realizing she possibly just put her friend in a lot of danger.

"Well who are you going to trust more, me, your boyfriend, or Kiba." Sasuke said, ready to end their relationship.

"You know what Sasuke, I've waited a long, long time to say this. You're a major asshole ! I trust Kiba a hell of a lot more than you, after what I heard earlier today. You can take back your stupid bracelet." Sakura said, pulling something off her wrist, throwing it on the ground, then storming off.

"Good job Sasuke. You just made a nice girl cry." Kiba said annoyed, running after Sakura.

'Sakura's single ?' Gaara said to himself.

**Yes. Sakura is most definately single. Perfect. **Shukaka said, smiling. **I hope your open for Friday night, because Gaara, my friend, I'm about to get us a date.**

Gaara began slowly walking after Sakura, awaiting to see what Shukaka would force him to do next.

"This is going to be a long day." Gaara said to nobody in particular.

"Hey Gaara, come here !" Gaara's older sister, Temari said.

"What." He said in reply.

"Don't think I saw you over there ! You like her." Temari said with glee.

"Whatever." Gaara said walking off.

"Good luck little bro !" Temari said, winking.

"Girls..." Gaara said to himself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Yes, I put some GaaraxSakura action in there, but I'll put a LOTTT more in the next chapter. I didn't like this chapter as much as the first, but R&R !!**

**-thnxxx Chapter Three coming soon !**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so glad I've had so many reviewers for the last two chapters ! I've had a lot more than my last story, so thanks so much ! Anyways, here's chapter three, enjoy !**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I would have killed off Sasuke when he was battling Gaara in the Chuunin Exams.

* * *

**Chapter Three: My Heart is Crushed By a Former Love**

Sakura ran back into the gym, not caring whether or not Gai would get pissed. She ran as fast as she could, back into her safety. Hopefully Ino and Tenten would be there, or anyone she could talk to. She was dying to let it all out.

Kiba was following after Sakura at full speed. He felt really bad for her, especially since _his_ partner had totally and completely exploded on her. All he wanted was to comfort the poor girl, which was honestly very sweet of him. Of course, now, since she was single, nearly every guy in the school would be after her, and same with Sasuke, only it would be the girls that were after him.

Gaara slowly began walking back to the gym, trying not to attract any unwanted attention.

**Go faster, fool, or else you'll be too late ! Some other guy is going to be comforting her by now ! FASTER !**

'Shut the hell up. Fine. I'll go faster.' Gaara thought to himself, surprised how Shukaka was giving _him _girl advice.

Gaara's walk turned into a fast jog, and at last he had arrived at the gym doors. Peering inside, he saw another guy hugging Sakura.

**Here's a little tip for you: don't hurt anyone in front of the chick, unless he hurt her.** Shukaka advised Gaara.

Gaara rolled his eyes at the demon and walked towards the weeping girl. Sakura turned to face him, she had heard someone walk in, and her face lit up.

"Gaara ! Kiba told me you rammed into Sasuke ! That's so awesome, thanks !" Sakura said happily. Gaara had absolutaly no clue that a young woman could change moods so quickly. In fact, Gaara himself barely ever changed moods at all, it would be astonishing if he ever smiled or frowned.

In a way, Gaara and Sakura completed each other. Sakura wears her emotions on her sleeve, and Gaara barely shows his emotion ever... They would really have a huge benefit on each other.

Gaara showed a tiny smile. "No problem." He said, giving himself a pat on the back in his mind.

Sakura came closer to Gaara, and wrapped her arms around him. Gaara, startled, stood there for a second, nonresponsive.

**Hey moran, she's hugging you. Hug her back.** Shukaka said, having a classic face-palm moment.

Gaara slowly put his arms around Sakura. He was hugging her in a uncomfortable position for himself, his back was hunched over a bit, and his arms were bent weird. But it wasn't his fault, hugging was a new experiance for Gaara. Nobody ever showed him any love or effection, except Temari, who was just acting like a good sister would.

"That meant a lot to me... Sasuke's been such a jerk to me lately... always cancelling dates... But I'm sure you haven't had any bad dating experiance... anyways, thanks." Sakura said, still hugging him.

The truth was, Gaara hadn't had any dating experiance. At all. However, he would just have to smile and nod on this one, he didn't want to look stupid in front of his crush.

**Hey kid, too late.**

'Shut up.' Gaara thought to Shukaka.

Sakura broke the hug, and Gaara did as well.

"Hey Gaara," Sakura started, "some friends and I are going out to dinner tonight, do you want to come ?"

**SAY YES.**

"I'd love to come. What time ?" Gaara replied.

"Around six-ish. We'll pick you up." Sakura replied, waving good-bye and skipping over to her friends.

'What a girl...' Gaara thought to himself.

You can say that again.

Kiba turned to face Gaara. "Hey, I'm Kiba, and I guess I'll be seeing you later tonight as well. So, you like it here so far ?"

"Yeah, it's better than my old school. Better teachers, friendlier students." Gaara said boredly.

A couple of guys approached the two boys. "Oh, here's some more people to introduce..." Kiba began.

"That's Naruto... he's a little energetic," Kiba said, pointing to a blonde-whiskered boy. "And that's Neji," He said, pointing to a boy with his hair in a long pony-tail. "That is Shikamaru... he's a little lazy." Kiba pointed to a boy with a spikey pony-tail, who looked rather sleepy. "And that is Chouji. Chouji likes to eat." Kiba said, pointing to a large, husky boy.

The guys began talking, mostly about the school's sport teams, which Gaara was fairly interested in. They headed off to the cafeteria, since they all luckily had lunch third period.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata also began walking to lunch, after they had changed back into their normal clothing. The three could not stop talking about how Sakura was finally single again, and how she'd have half of the school ask her out by friday, which was probably true, but Sakura blushed and told them to stop it. There was really only one person whom she wanted to be asked out by.

"So Sakura, there must be one guy you really want... spill !" Ino squeled, seeming as happy as a clam.

"Oh, nobody..." Sakura said, smiling.

"It's Gaara. Come on, who can resist that bod ?" Ino teased.

However, Ino had guessed correct. Sakura had stopped in her tracks, eyes wide-open.

"How'd you know ?" She asked.

"It was obvious... he nearly killed Sasuke to save you, and I saw you hug him. Obvious !" Ino said in a sing-song voice.

"Did you invite him to dinner with us ?" Hinata asked.

"Of course." Sakura said with an obvious tone.

"Then you need to lay on the moves, my friend. You need to flirt with him !" Tenten said, smiling.

Sakura smiled. There was one thing in this world she had completely mastered. Well, two, if you could count her flawless makeup. But, she was a master at flirting, big time. One rumor said that she had gotten five boys to ask her out all at once because she had winked at them. Of course, that was far from true, although she had pretty much every boy in the school in the palm of her hands. Except one.

'Gaara...' She thought to herself.

She had to find one way or another to make him fall in love with her by tonight. She no longer wanted to, she had to.

...(with Gaara and the guys)

The guys had sat down at their usual lunch table, right in the middle of the cafeteria, across from the popular girl's lunch table. They had sat there since they could remember.

"So, Gaara, tell us. There has to be one girl you like." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"No one." Gaara replied, showing no emotion.

"What about... Sakura ?" Kiba said with a smile reaching his ears.

Gaara's eyes widened. 'Dammit.' He thought to himself.

"I knew it ! Come on, I saw you hugging her ! You're eyes nearly popped-out of their sokkets !" Kiba said, teasing the now reddening friend.

Gaara sighed. "Fine... maybe I do."

"You have to ask her out !" Naruto said.

"At dinner" Neji finished.

"Romantically !" Chouji said, eating some chips.

"Yeah, okay." Gaara said, half ignoring them.

**Listen kid, you have to ask her out by tonight. She's pretty hot and popular, she may have a new boyfriend by tomorrow. Tonight is your night. Do it.**

Gaara decided to take Shukaka's advice. Then he realized it was a little strange how he was getting love advice from a demon racoon. He shrugged it off, and began eating his lunch.

'Sakura... one way or another... I will get you to fall in love with me. I will.' Gaara said to himself.

Gaara saw a figure out of the corner of his eye.

"Dammit." He whispered.

* * *

**That was chapter three ! I hope you liked it ! Please R&R, it helps make my fic better !**

**-thnx !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dear fans ! Here's Chapter Four !**

**A/N: I've realized Gaara's been a little OOC lately... I'll try to change that.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I would have made myself a character on the show, but sadly, I can't.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Temari Meets A Friend/ Blame it on Hormones !**

Gaara and his friends continued blabbing about the latest news in sports. Gaara had no clue what they were talking about, so he kind of spaced out. Well, until a very familiar person approached his table.

"Hey Gaara !" Temari, Gaara's older sister said.

"Hn." Gaara replied, showing no emotion at all.

"Who's the blonde chick ?" Naruto said, wearing a confused face.

Gaara remained silent. He honestly couldn't care less.

"He didn't tell you ?" Temari asked, surprised.

"Tell us what..." Neji replied, now annoyed.

"I'm his older sister !" Temari replied energetically. A few mouths dropped (Naruto's, of course), they were all pretty surprised such a lively person could ever be related to Gaara. Gaara remained glaring at Temari (A/N: I'm trying to make Gaara seem less OOC... is it working ?), who just smiled back.

"Wow, Gaara, your sister is so.. lively ! You're two very different people, though." Naruto blurted out.

Gaara just continued ignoring them. Like I said before, he honestly could not care less. He was sick of people always blabbing on about himself and his sister. Gaara wished they could all just get over it, but it appeared nobody has yet.

Gaara pretty much remained silent for the rest of lunch. He was never really a big talker, and was not planning to become one. He remembered how he used to be - how he wanted to kill just for the sake of killing, how that's how he used to feel so alive... but he's changed. Sure, he can still do amazing things will sand, but after a few years of growing up, he's gotten more... mature.

**Mature ? He totalled a kid to get the attention of a girl.** Shukaka said, interrupting the author's ramble.

"Shukaka, go do some racoon thing. I'm trying to tell a story !" The author said, about ready to take Shukaka out of the story for good.

**Psh, fine.**

Like I was saying before, Gaara has mutured over the years. Only killing when he needed to, or for his defense. Sure, he felt the want of blood here and there, but he has learned how to control himself.

But, enough about Gaara, this chapter is about Temari.

...(with Temari)

Temari walked away from the table, away from her little brother. She really did love him, as a sister should, but he just always ignored her. Which annoyed her.

Since Temari isn't a scrawny little anerexic girl, in fact, she is rather musclular, which she didn't have a problem with, she needed to eat something. She got in line to wait for the school's surprise lunch, which most likely consisted of over-cooked meat and raw vegetables. Yummy.

'Funny..' She began to think to herself. 'Back in my old school, I was treated like royalty. Well, I was royalty. The Sand Princess... Ahh, how I miss good food...'

Temari thought she may have remembered some of Gaara's new 'friends', perhaps from travelling here before ? She couldn't quite remember, but they did look awfully familiar.

She noticed a few loud girls get on the end of the lunch line. Temari recognized the one girl with pink-hair.

'Oh, I think that's the girl Gaara has a thing for. He really needs a girlfriend, he needs some kind of love in his life... poor kid.' She thought to herself.

Temari saw Kankuro out of the corner of her eye. He was probably bullying some kid into giving him money or something, she knew he could be a bully behind Gaara's back. But when Gaara was near, Kankuro feared him, so he listened to his every word. Amazing what fear could do to people.

A lazy boy was behind her in the line, looking quite bored and tired. He looked like he would much rather be taking a nap right now, and he probably would after he sat back down. Shikamaru was leaning against a cart, his eyes closed. The line moved up, and he was holding up the rest of the line.

"Hey... kid, you have to move up !" Temari said, giving him a poke.

Shikamaru ignored Temari and continued napping. Temari, and the rest of the line, began getting pissed, so this time she decided to be a little more forceful.

"Hey lazy-ass, move up !" She screamed in his ear, causing him to wake-up and nearly fall over. Catching his balance, he looked at the girl with an annoyed look, and moved up.

"Happy, you troublesome woman ?" He asked.

"Yes, and my names not 'troublesome woman', it's Temari." Temari answered harshly.

"Whatever, woman."

"Shut up, lazy bum."

"Cool it, hot head."

"Lazy ass !"

"You already called me that."

"So ?"

"Lame..." Shikamaru said, a smirk on his face. He knew it, she couldn't think of a good enough come-back.

"Hey love-birds, move up !" Someone towards the back of the line shouted. Instantly, the two turned red in the face, and moved up.

"...All your fault." Temari said between clenched teeth.

"Now I have to deal with a troublesome woman's remarks ? What a drag, I should have went back to my nap..." Shikamaru said lazily, nearly falling asleep again. However, Temari punched him in the arm to keep him from doing so.

Now, we all know that opposites attract, and this would be the perfect example. Generations through generations, Shikamaru's ancestors always seemed to fall in love with tough, 'troublesome' woman, ones that seem to piss them off the most. And the one who particularly pissed him off the most happened to be standing right in front of him, less than an arms-length apart.

'Oh great, now everyone thinks we're love birds just because we were fighting... what a drag. The guys better not find out about this...' Shikamaru thought, leaning back on a wall.

'Ugh, that lazy ass ! What a bum, can't even stay awake to get his friggin lunch. But he is Gaara's friend, so I guess I should be nice...' Temari thought to herself angrily.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino were standing at the end of the lunch line, causing havok. Talking about rumors loud enough for the people in front and back of them to hear, talking about the cutest couples, and commenting on a certain 'love bird's' fight.

"How cute, they love and hate each other at the same time !" Ino squeled.

"Looks more like just hate to me..." Sakura said back.

"Nope, deep-down they really love each other !" Ino shouted, making it sound more dramatic than it actually was.

"Right..." Sakura said. She honestly could not see how the two could like or love each other, they looked more like enemies. But then, oh wait, what's that ? The blonde girl is looking back at Shikamaru.

"Who's the blonde girl ?" Sakura asked.

"Gaara's older sister, Temari." Ino replied quickly.

"She's looking back at him... But, hey, I hear guys like Shikamaru always falls for tougher girls, so there we go, they're perfect." Ino said again, trying to look at them with a mini-binocular, which was not needed, for they were only a few feet away from them. But hey, binoculars are fun, who wouldn't want to spy on people with them ?

Gaara and Kiba walked over to the lunch line, near Ino and Sakura. They greeted each other, except for Gaara, who stood there silently.

'How could I think that before ? It's just hormones acting up... Hell, I don't love anyone except myself.'

**Sure, blame it on hormones... I think you're totally into her, and you just regret admitting it to your little friends.**

'No, it's just hormones...' Gaara thought to himself, making up an easy excuse.

"Sh... shut up Kiba ! Look ! Awwee, now they're talking. Told you Sakura ! They do love each other !" Ino said with glee.

"They're just talking..." Sakura replied back weakly.

"No, shut up, stop ruining my fun, they love each other !" Ino said back, looking over at Sakura angrily.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked back towards Kiba and Gaara, who seemed a little out of it.

"Gaara... are you okay ?" Sakura said, worridly.

"Hn. Yeah." He replied back, not even looking at her. Finally, the lunch line moved and everyone moved up.

'Something's wrong...' Sakura thought to herself.

'Oh no... Sasuke !' She thought again, seeing someone come into the cafeteria.

'Damn Sasuke.' Gaara thought to himself.

'Sasuke ! That bastard.' Ino said in her head.

'If he messes up Sakura again, I swear...' Kiba began thinking.

Gaara caught himself staring at Sakura again.

'Fucking hormones...' He said to himself.

* * *

**Yepp, that was chappie four ! I hope you liked ! I tried making Gaara less OOC, So please tell me if it worked ! And btw, Gaara really likes Sakura, he's just denying it now p**

**Gaara: R&R ... or else...**

**-thnx !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again ! I'm so glad so many people enjoyed chapter four, it took me a while to write it, I was so busy yesterday. Anyways, here's chapter five, I hope you enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned Naruto, I'd live in like... Tokyo... which I don't...**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Threats and Regrets**

Sasuke casually walked into the cafeteria. Nearly the whole school by now had learned of what had happened earlier today. Girl were looking at him, some glaring, some were just checking him out. Why he was strutting down the rows ? No clue. He certianly had nothing to be proud of, he had just pissed off his hot and popular girlfriend. Well, to him, she wasn't his ex yet, he could still apologize, even though he doubted it would work.

Sakura, Ino, Gaara and Kiba sat down with their lunch. Ino was having a field trip from what happened with Shikamaru and Temari, Sakura was rolling her eyes at Ino and started sipping her drink, Gaara was in his own little world, and Kiba was feeding Akamaru, his dog, some meat.

Sasuke fearlessly approached their table, making eye contact with Sakura, who turned away from him. She was still extremely pissed, and she was not going to forgive him any time soon.

"Sakura, babe, I'm sorry. It was early in the morning, my mind was on autopilot. Please forgive me." Sasuke said, holding her hands.

Sakura immediately took her hands away from his. "No Sasuke, go to hell." Sakura replied harshly, turning back to Gaara and Kiba.

"Babe, you must not know what your saying. I'll sit down here..." Sasuke said, about to sit down next to Sakura.

Something must have snapped within Gaara. Shukaku (A/N: Sorry for spelling his name wrong for so long ! I really suck at spelling names... please forgive me) must have taken over, or some old memory was triggered. But for some reason, Gaara decided to take action.

"Get away from her." Gaara said plainly, looking right into Sasuke's blood-red eyes.

"Why ? She's my girlfriend." Sasuke said.

"I'm not your girlfriend !" Sakura exclaimed.

"Listen, go to hell. Get away bastard." Gaara said again, with a death glare, sending shivers up Sasuke's dumb-ass (A/N: oops... typo... silly me) spine.

"Why, you jealous ?" Sasuke said, smirking.

That was the last straw.

A punch was thrown at Sasuke, who was hit in the nose. Sasuke punched Gaara back, and the trouble began.

Sand appeared from no where, and began wrapping itself around Sasuke. He pulled out of the sand's grasp, and lunged himself towards Gaara, who blocked his attack with a wall of sand.

Students everywhere began circling around the two enemies, some yelling 'fight', others laughing, and some wore worried faces.

Sakura sat in her lunch seat, terrified of what was happening. They were fighting over her. Most girls would be jumping for joy, but Sakura was worried sick. She didn't want Gaara to get hurt, she could care less about Sasuke now.

Temari was heading over towards the fight with Shikamaru, wondering who were fighting. She saw her brother and gasped. 'Shit... I have to stop him before it's too late !' She thought to herself.

Thinking of what to do, Sakura tried screaming them to stop, but neither of them were listening. She took a gulp and stepped into the circle, in between the two boys.

Gaara, who was right about to send clumps of sand rushing towards Sasuke, stopped dead in his tracks. Sasuke, whose nose was now bleeding freely, also stopped. The two looked at Sakura, then each other, then back at Sakura. Sasuke tried apologizing again, but Sakura was fed up.

She slapped him, and walked off, pleased with herself. Gaara, who decided staying in the cafeteria would not be a good idea, followed after her. He didn't want to start another fight with Sasuke again.

Sakura, realizing someone was behind her, turned around, to be face-to-face with Gaara. "Gaara !" She squeked. "are you okay ? You were awesome out there, but I didn't want you to get hurt !" Sakura said, inspecting his bruised nose.

Gaara, feeling a strange sensation in his stomache, said, "I'm fine. And... thanks ?"

They stood there for a moment in silence, trying to think up of something not totally retarded to say.

"So... I see you have red hair... very... nice..." Sakura said.

**RETART !!! Ugh I can't believe I share a body with you !**

'Hey, you got something better to say ?

**DUH.**

Gaara began to laugh. It sounded strange, and his face looked deformed, but he laughed. And Sakura didn't mind.

"Yes. And I see your hair is pink... very nice." Gaara replied.

The two stood laughing in the hallway, and Sakura didn't realize that she had unknowingly gave a light punched on his chest. Gaara stopped laughing.

**Gaara, kid, touching is a good thing. Don't act so... weird.**

'Weird ? You're a friggin racoon giving me dating advice !'

**Good dating advice.**

Gaara cracked a smile. This time it looked less scary than the first, but Sakura could easily tell he wasn't a big smiler at all.

Sakura, remembering she was now single, decided to ask Gaara something.

"Hey, Gaara... there's going to be a party at Hinata's house later tonight, after dinner. Do you want to go with me ?" Sakura asked, smiling.

Gaara froze for a second. He couldn't decide on what to say.

'Shit... I am never going to hear the end of this from my damn brother and sister...'

Say yes.

'Why ?'

Trust me on this one.

"Uhh... sure. Yes." Gaara replied back, smiling.

Sakura gave Gaara a quick hug, and blushed right afterwards. She decided on delicately grabbing hold of his hand, and they began walking down the hallway.

**...(with Sasuke, coughfagcough, and Kiba... and people...)**

Sasuke stood in the cafeteria, blood dripping down his face. He was embarrassed as hell, and people were laughing.

He followed Sakura and Gaara out of the cafeteria, and into the hallway.

He saw them talking. He saw them hug. He saw them hold hands.

Gaara was now officially on Sasuke's hate list. Number one, in fact.

"Gaara... I will get you for that." Sasuke whispered into the hallway, then turning to go to his locker.

Oh yes. Gaara was definately number one on Sasuke's hate list.

But he didn't care. Gaara didn't have a care in the world. He had a date with his dream girl later tonight, he had become friends with the popular guys, and the school wasn't too bad.

Sakura was pretty much the happiest girl in the world right now. She was jumping for joy on the inside, she was walking on sunshine. And it indeed felt good. (A/N: hah... I make myself crack up...)

...(back with Ino)

"Kiba ! We have two new couples !" Ino said excitedly to her dear friend.

"Who ?" Shikamaru asked, a little interested.

"You and Temari ! And Sakura and Gaara !" Ino said with glee.

"Oh that's ni- Wait, what ?" Shikamaru said, opening his once closed eyes.

"No we're not. We're not a couple." He said again, shaking his head.

"Why is everyone runing my fun today ? Yes you are, you're adorable together ! And you love her. Yes you do. Just shut up and listen to me." Ino said angrily, now in Shikamaru's face.

"Uhm... anyway, it looks like Gaara and Sakura are doing well... I hear they're going to Hinata's party together..." Kiba said.

"Perfect ! One couple down, one more to go ! But how will I make Shikamaru and Temari fall in love ? Dirty tricks and lies of course !" Ino said, talking to herself.

The next chapter is sure to be an interesting one.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter five ! Sorry it took awhile to write, I was busy. Yes, the next chapter will include Ino's crazy plan, and how Gaara and Sakura are doing. Maybe some TemarixShikamaru as well. Please R&R, and stay tuned for chapter six !**

**-thnx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I'm glad you guys enjoyed chapter six. If you were wondering why Sasuke didn't get sent to the hospital in my last chapter, you're about to find out why. I hope you enjoy.**

**Shikamaru: Due to the face that, indeed, Shea is flat-out broke and does not own Naruto, she paid, I mean, asked me to tell you that she does not and never will own Naruto. Ever.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Pre-Party**

It was true, Gaara and Sakura were now being called a couple. Not to mention a good couple.

See, a hall monitor had seen them hold hands, he had texted his neighbor Hinata, who texted Neji, who texted Kiba, who told Ino, who told... well... everyone. And it all happened in a matter of minutes, too.

Ino had decided, that since she didn't have to worry about Sakura's love life, she was going to focus completely on Temari and Shikamaru's. She had a mission, and it was for them to get together. And quickly.

Ino had some shifty ways of doing things. Snooping around lockers, listening to girls talk in the hallways, making geeks spy on people for her, and all for one bit of gossip. But, it was Ino's life. She had never really had a serious relationship with a boy, though Sasuke and her went out a few years back. It was when Sakura and Ino had hated each other, but when Sasuke broke up with Ino harshly, Sakura comforted her, and they were best friends ever since. Other than that, Ino was pretty much always single. Always looking, but never finding anything. She was too caught-up in everyone else's love life to worry about her own. It was just the way Ino was. Never love, never get hurt.

Ino caught up with Temari near the circle that was once circling the fight.

"Some fight... so, you and Shikamaru are..." Ino asked, wearing a curious face.

"Uhm.. Shikamaru and I ? Oh, we're... just friends !" Temari said, blushing a bit.

"Yeah. He's pretty cute. I'm surprised you don't really like him yet..." Ino said, obviously lying. She had no feelings whatsoever for the lazy boy, but it was a simple white lie.

"Well... I don't know really... he's nice and funny once you get to know him..." Temari said, scratching her head.

'Nice and funny ? Shikamaru must like this girl, around us, he mostly just sleeps !' Ino thought to herself. But, hearing that was a good thing.

"Yeah, he is. You should ask him out to Hinata's party ! Gaara's going with Sakura, you should come with Shikamaru !" Ino said enthusiastically.

"Oh, Gaara's going with that girl ? I knew it ! He needed some love in his life ! Hmm... but I don't know... I guess I'll ask him..." Temari said. It was strange, seeing the bold girl in the lunch line turn unsure when talking about a boy she had met nearly thirty minutes ago.

"You know what ? Yes. I will ask him." Temari replied going over to Shikamaru.

"Yes ! Score two for Ino ! Go Ino... go Ino... you rule... you're awesome..." Ino said, doing a little dance. Kiba had spotted her and began cracking up. Ino had stopped her dance of joy and turned red.

"Hey, shut up ! I just got a cute couple together ! Temari and Shikamaru are going to the party together !" Ino said, trying to put a stop to Kiba's uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh yes, the party, which reminds me. I have no date, so, want to go with me ?" Kiba said, finally stopping his laughing.

"Yeah, sure. You can pick me up later or something. But, hmm, who shall we pair our dear little Hinata up with ? I think her and Naruto would be cute..." Ino said, and began focusing on a new couple.

Little did she know it, Kiba was doing a dance in his mind, he now had a date to the party, and he wasn't unhappy with who it turned out to be. He remembered last year, he was being nice when Lynn asked him out to the party, and he had said yes. She was a geek, but Kiba was a really nice kid. Sure, they all laughed at him, and he did too, but he didn't care.

However, this year's party would be much more fun than last's.

**...(with Temari)**

"Hey, Shika ! I hear Hinata's having a party tonight !" Temari said strongly.

"Yeah." Shikamaru replied. He acted like he hated that nickname, but he loved it when Temari called him that. It must have been his ancestor's fault, because he was definately falling for a 'troublesome', tough woman.

"Wanna go with me ?" She asked, biting her lip.

'Damn.' He said to himself. 'That gets me everytime. Troublesome lip-biting...'

"Sure." Shikamaru said lazily, wanting to take a nap. If he was actually going to dance at the party this year, he would need plently of rest. Last year, the party was lame and he went by himself, and just hung out by the food table. Asking out a date was far too troublesome for him.

Temari smiled a huge, wide smile. "Alright, Shika ! I'll see you later then." She exclaimed, waving flirtaciously at her date.

'Alright ! Score for Temari ! Note to self: thank that annoying, loud, blonde girl Ino.' Temari told herself.

Shikamaru smiled. He had gotten a date, and only had to say two words. Awesome. Next he had Language Arts, and he figured what a perfect time to take a nap. Kakashi would be too interested it Itchi Itchi Paradise to notice him. But the science teacher wouldn't... and he had science after language arts. What a drag.

**...(with Sakura and Gaara)**

'Who was that ?' Sakura thought to herself, looking behind.

Gaara and Sakura were walked to their lockers, which were reasonably close to each other. Unfortunately, Sasuke's locker was just a few yards away from theirs as well, and they were not looking forward to seeing him again.

Sakura heard a grunt in front of them. The grunt did not sound happy. It sounded like the person was having a crappy day, and that nothing was going his way.

Sakura didn't care. She didn't care if it was a poor little freshman, she didn't care if it was a geek, and she especially didn't care if it was Sasuke.

The only reason why she hadn't totally beaten-up Sasuke was because she couldn't take seeing anyone covered in blood. Blood gave her the chills. Sakura felt as if she was going to throw up when she saw Sasuke's face covered in the red substance.

Trying to forget that thought, Sakura give Gaara a quick kiss and rushed off to language.

Okay, that wasn't completely true. **A)** It was not a quick kiss. **2)** It was more along the lines of making-out. and** D)** she certianly did not 'rush off' to language.

**...(with Ino and Kiba)**

"Kiba, this party is going to be amazing. Hm, wonder if there will be some spinning of a certain bottle ?" Ino said flirtaciously. Kiba rolled his eyes. He knew Ino was just playing with him.

"Probably. Last year there was..." Kiba replied.

"That's right ! Sasuke had to kiss Sakura, and then he asked her out ! Funny how things turn out, huh." Ino retorted. Kiba laughed at his friend. You would only find that funny if you knew her.

"Yep. Well, I have to go to language, so later babe." Kiba said, giving Ino a peck on the cheek.

They both stopped dead in their tracks. A few kids standing nearby began laughing. Kiba had totally not meant to do that.

"Uhm, that never happened..." He began, blushing.

"Agreed !" Ino squeled back, blushing madly.

The two turned around and walked to their classes, embarrassed as hell.

* * *

**That was chapter six, and I hope you enjoyed ! I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter, but thanks R i D 3 R for your review ! You're awesome. R&R ! next chapter coming soon !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all ! Well, I'm glad I had some reviewers for the last chapter. This chapter will include what happens during the dance ! Dan dan duhmmm...**

**Kiba: If Shea had owned Naruto, she would have made a song about it, which she didn't, so yeahh...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Dance**

The rest of the day had passed by rather quickly, although, for Ino, the period after lunch seemed to drag on forever. It was embarrassing enough when Kiba had accidentally kissed her, but when there were on-lookers in her classes, who would tell their friends about it, it made it much worse.

However, the infinate lasting period eventually ended, and Ino felt a great releif by the end of the day.

"Ino, why didn't you tell me !" Sakura said on their way to the party. They were going to Hinata's, where they would finish doing their make-up and hair. The group had decided to all meet their before the party, and to skip dinner.

"Tell you what ?" Ino said, exhuasted.

"You like Kiba !" Sakura shouted, turning her head away from the road to look at her friend.

"Well... I never said I did..."

"You kissed him !"

"He kissed me ! On the cheek !"

"What about what happened in eigth period math ? In the back of the room, when your teacher had to leave to take care of something ?"

Ino's heart melted. She had completely forgotten. She had turned towards Kiba and was totally flirting.

"And when I looked back at you, you were practically making out !" Sakura exagerated.

"We were not making out ! It was just flirting, so what if I like him ?" Ino said defensively.

"Hah ! Gotcha ! I knew it, you do like it !" Sakura said happily.

Ino cursed herself. 'Of course... Sakura isn't in my math class... she probably made that up...' She thought angrilly to herself.

"Well what about you ? I heard you were doing some lip-locking with Gaara all alone in the hallways." Ino said, smiling evily.

"And what's that ? A hickey ?" She said again, pointing at Sakura's neck.

"Is not ! How'd you know about that ?" Sakura said, hiding her neck.

Ino began laughing. "I didn't..." She said in between breaths.

The two pulled into Hinata's driveway, which was huge. The girls got out of the car and walked towards the mansion's front door, and rang it. A butler showed them to Hinata's room, and they greeted their friends and began doing make-up.

"Hmm.. pink or brown eye shadow ?" Sakura questioned her friends, looking at her appearance in the mirror.

"Brown." They all said at once, and began giggling.

"Geez, how long does it take girls to get ready ?!" Naruto asked at Hinata's door, annoyed.

"We're almost done !" Hinata replied back, closing the door in his face.

"If you weren't my date, I would be very pissed right now." Naruto said to Hinata, behind the closed door. Hinata laughed nervously and turned back to her friends.

"Well, the party is starting in ten minutes... We better go downstairs incase anyone comes early..." Hinata said.

The girls followed Hinata downstairs in a pack. They sat down on a few couches and waited for the guys to come down, and for other people to arrive.

Finally, the guys came downstairs. It was a formal party, so they were all wearing suits. They all looked rather strange, they stood stiff, probably from the suits. Neji was fumbling with his tie, Naruto was trying to stretch-out his suit, Kiba was trying to stuff Akamaru in the back of his jacket, and Gaara was playing with sand, making it whirl around Naruto, trying to annoy him.

Sakura noticed mistletoe (random much ? It's spring and there's mistletoe ? Ah, what the hell, might as well hang it there) suspended about Ino, over to the left some more. She bumped her hip into Ino's, and she moved to the left a few feet.

"Oh look, mistletoe !" Sakura said in a fake voice.

Ino turned bright red. She looked down at her feet, but if she looked at Sakura, she would be glaring. Kiba hesitated at first, but a push from behind sent him flying towards the blushing girl.

"So... uhmm..." Kiba said, trying to figure out exactly how to do it.

"Well... ermm..." Ino replied, trying to get closer to Kiba.

"Just kiss already !" Tenten shouted.

The two leaned towards each other. Ino wrapped her arms around Kiba, and Kiba put his hand on her cheek. Ino went in for the kiss, long and hard.

The girls sighed.

The boys groaned.

"Get a room !" Naruto joked.

The two broke apart. The door bell rang, and Hinata went off to greet her guests.

Sakura put the radio on, and the whole downstairs was filled with loud music. Temari and Shikamaru soon arrived, looking as happy as ever.

The downstairs was soon filled with people, and Ino decided to start a fun little game of spin-the-bottle.

"Here's the rules ! Can't touch it, can't move it, you gotta kiss who it lands on ! You have to kiss in that closet over there." Ino said happily.

Some of the girls clapped. "Hinata, you first !" Ino shouted.

"But... but..." Hinata started. A bottle was shoved into her hand, and she spun it.

The bottle spun faster and faster, and it looked like it was going to land on Shikamaru. However, a little wind seemed to push it a little further, landing on Naruto. Hinata looked up at where the wind started, right in front of Kiba. He winked and smiled.

'Kiba, always looking out for me. What a good friend.' Hinata thought to herself, before gaining enough courage to walk to the closet, where Naruto was. She gulped, leaned in, and kissed him. Hinata's face turned a bright tomato red, and she backed out of the dark closet and sat down.

Naruto spun the bottle. Faster and faster, until it slowed down. The bottle landed on a little quite girl. Naruto groaned, but marched over towards the closet. They were in and out in less then 30 seconds, and the girl sat down and spun the bottle. The girl landed on Gaara, who looked at her with great disgust. Sakura and her friends laughed at his misfortune, as he hastily trudged to the closet. The door barely closed before they were back out.

Gaara spun the bottle, using sand to manuover it. The bottle obviously landed on Sakura, who looked over at Gaara flirtaciously. He smiled back and escorted her to the closet.

The door closed behind them. Sakura began giggling.

"I can't see anything." She said.

"It makes it more fun." Gaara replied.

The two leaned towards each other, lips crashing into one another's. Shukaku began taking over Gaara, he kissed with more ferociety and with more hunger. He kissed Sakura more passionately, and the two had ended up on the floor (it was a walk-in closet), with Gaara, of course, on top. Someone interrupted them, for Shikamaru had opened the door.

"Hurry up ! Some of us would like to go - what are you doing ?" He asked, seeing the two in such an odd position.

Sakura began giggling and forced herself up. Gaara did the same. They walked out of the closet, looking at some glaring faces.

"How long were we in there ?" Gaara asked.

"Twenty minutes !" Neji replied angrilly.

"Whatever ! Sakura, spin the bottle !" Ino said, handing her the bottle.

Sakura grabbed it and spun it. It landed on... Sasuke. He snuck into the circle while Gaara and Sakura was having their fun.

The whole room went quiet.

"Well.. you have to... it's in the rules." Ino said.

Sakura glared at Sasuke and walked quickly towards the closet. She wanted to get this over with.

"Why in such a hurry ?" Sasuke said smoothly.

Sakura pulled him in the closet and shut the door. Sakura kissed him lightly, and went to open the door. A hand stopped her.

"Why the rush ?" Sasuke said, smiling.

Sakura went to scream, but lips stopped her from it. Sakura tried opening the door, but she found it locked from the inside. Sakura tried turning the lock, but Sasuke had grabbed her hand and brought her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, making her unable to get away.

Sasuke pulled Sakura down on the ground, as he lay on top of her, still kissing her, making her unable to move or scream. Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand as he made his kisses down to her neck. Still unable to move, Sakura laid there, helpless.

'Oh no... what if he tries going further ?' Sakura thought to herself, horrified.

Sasuke decided to go back to kissing Sakura's lips.

...outside

Gaara stood waiting beside the door... and waiting... and waiting... and waiting...

He knew something was wrong. He tried banging on the door.

..inside the closet

Sakura heard a knock from outside. She threw Sasuke off her for a second, only to yell "H-!" Before Sasuke threw himself back on top of her.

...outside the closet

Gaara now knew something was very wrong. He punched through the door and opened what was left of it.

"What the hell do you think your doing to my girlfriend !" Gaara roared.

"Who said she's your girlfriend ? I think she enjoyed this." Sasuke sneered back.

Sakura laid on the floor, shaking her head 'no'.

Gaara lunged himself on Sasuke, who slammed into the closet wall. He got up and punched Gaara in the gut, and he backed up some. Gaara immediately kicked Sasuke where it hurts, and he fell over, winded. While Sasuke was on the floor, he threw a kunia into Gaara's back, which was blocked by sand.

Gaara helped Sakura up and hugged her.

"Are you okay ? Did he do anything to you ?" Gaara asked.

"I'm... okay... I guess... and all he did was kiss me..." Sakura said, disgusted by Sasuke's actions.

"I better bring you home.." Gaara said, and began walking her to the front door.

"Gaara... thanks..." Sakura said, beginning to sob on Gaara's shoulder.

"I'd do anything to keep you safe, my blossom. Anything." Gaara said, stroking Sakura's now messy pink hair.

* * *

**Yep, that's the end of chapter 7 ! What a douchewhore, that Sasuke ! If you don't hate his guts now, you're completely hopeless. I hope you enjoyed ! Chapter Eight coming soon !**

**Shikamru: Read and review... **

**-thnx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ! Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter ! You guys are awesome !**

**Disclaimer: Never willl own Naruto... just this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Confessions**

Sakura sat limply in the car, awaiting the left-hand turn into her development. Gaara drove Sakura's car, looking back at her every so often, giving her a little smile. Sakura smiled back sweetly and turned back to the window. She counted the houses the passed.

'One... two... three... condo... five... ' She thought to herself, growing tired of her game.

She decided to start some conversation.

"So... you have any old annoying girlfriends ?" Sakura asked Gaara, looking at him.

Gaara still wore an impassive face.

"No... not really..." Gaara replied. He wasn't really lying, because he had never had a girlfriend before. He was never interested in the whores and sluts who so often surrounded him in his old school. They thought of him as a real rebel, with his messy blood-red hair. He could have cared less what they thought, he was more interested with girls who had brians bigger than her mini-skirt, which was a wise choice, for you do not want to get affiliated with sluts. It just causes problems later in the relationship.

"You're lucky... I once had a boy obsessed with me when I was younger... Lee was his name. You may have already met him. He was a little strange, but he's gotten a little cooler... I guess..." Sakura replied, letting out a sigh. Her cell phone rang, and she searched her purse for it.

"Aha !" She said, pulling a pink vibrating and ringing object out of her purse. She flipped it open and began talking.

"Hello ? Tai ? Oh, it's been so long ! How are you doing in the snow country ? Cold ? I could have guessed that... Yes, I miss you too ! What ? You're going to be in town this week ? Of course you can stay at my house ! You're always welcome ! Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Okay, bye !" Sakura said happily, shuting her cell phone closed.

"Who was that ?" Gaara sneered.

"Oh... an old friend, Tai. Well, actually, his name is Taichi, but I call him Tai. I went out with him, until he moved to the snow country because of his dad's job. He's really nice, I'm sure you'll like him." Sakura rambled, nearly jumping up and down from happiness.

'Geez... she changes her mood from sad to cheerful in less than a minute, all because of a phone call.'

**A phone call to her old lover.**

'Lover ? I thought he was just her ex...'

**Never know.**

Gaara rolled his eyes at Shukaku, wishing he could shut up every now and then.

"Gaara ?" Sakura said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, that sounds nice." Gaara replied, coming back into reality.

"Yeah... He's a lot like you. Kind of shy at first, but once you get to know him, he's a really sweet guy." Sakura squeked, kissing Gaara playfully on his nose.

**Alright ! She called us sweet.**

'Us ?'

**I am your other, better looking half.**

'Not so sure about that last part...'

**Oh believe me, it's true.**

Gaara smiled at Sakura's actions, feeling her warm, soft lips tickle his nose. He had remembered his first real kiss with her. She had tasted like cherries, which is what he thought she would taste like. Cherries with some unrecognizable spice... perhaps cinnomon ?

"But he's going to be coming here tomorrow, so I'll introduce you two. He's going to come with us to school, but luckily for him, he doesn't have to pay attention to the classes. I'm sure you'll become friends quickly.

The two pulled into her driveway, and the car stopped, shortly after the front of it had started smoking.

"Uhmm... I honestly do not want to touch it, and my parents aren't home, so you can stay here if you want." Sakura said, waving her hand through the smoke.

Gaara didn't dare tell her that he could transport himself with his sand. He was interested in what her house looked like... her kitchen, her family room... her bedroom.

**Woah there tiger, her bedroom ?**

'Uhmm... it must have been a typo... hehe...' Gaara told Shukaku.

Right.

Gaara flipped off Shukaku and followed Sakura into her house. It looked just as he expected it.

Neat, perfectly hung paintings and portiats hung on every wall. The hall walls were a cream color, and had a mirror surrounded with dark wood. The kitchen was huge, and it had a big, stone island in the middle part of it. A huge refridgerator was tempting Gaara to look inside, but he fought the desire. He smirked at the self protrait of Sakura, which she probably drew around the age of four. Well, that's what it looked like.

"Hungry ?" Sakura asked, opening the giant refridgerator's door. They had barely eaten at the party, they were going to after the disaterious game of spin-the-bottle. Sakura shivered at the horrible memory, making a silent vow of never playing spin-the-bottle again.

"Well, if you're going to eat, I will." Gaara replied, inspecting the perfectly dusted counter.

'They must have a maid.'

Damn, they have money.

Sakura took out two containers of instant ramen, putting them in the microwave. If Naruto were over, or in a five mile range of the place, he would have ran at top-speed to the scene.

The two sat in silence, the tension rising with every second passing before them.Gaara opened his mouth to say something, but afterwards shuting it, realizing what he said sounded absolutely retarted.

Finally, Sakura spoke up.

"So... thanks again for...in there. I was really terrified of what Sasuke may have tried to do..."

"No problem."

"Listen... Gaara... can you stay with me tonight and tomorrow ? I'm kind of worried that Sasuke might come back here, knowing that my parents aren't home. It would sure mean a lot to me."

"Anything for my cherry blossom." Gaara replied, running his hand through her hair. It was so smooth and tangle-free, it felt so new to him. He never really felt through a girl's hair in a loving way...

Sakura smiled at his comment. His hand felt good running through her hair. It was rough, but smooth and so soft, although it looked as rough as sand. She had remembered how Sasuke's hands felt... nothing like Gaara's... rocky, and so rough. Not pleasurable to feel against your hand or back... and especially not against your face. She used to cringe a bit when Sasuke touched her face.

The microwave let out a sharp beeping noise, signalling that the ramen was done. Sakura silently opened the little door and took out the flaming hot noodles.

Gaara scenced a car coming towards the house. A person got out and walked up to the front door, ringing the door bell. Sakura, curious about who it was, looked out a window.

Temari, who was holding a giant fan, and Shikamau stood waiting in the rain, hoping that someone would answer the door soon.

Sakura opened the large wooden door, welcoming her guests, and asked them why the hell they were standing out in the rain.

"I dunno... the party got kind of out of control after that inccident..." Temari replied. Shikamaru must have been just too lazy to answer.

"And we figured we might as well hang out... since my brother is over here too. If that's okay with you, that is." Temari said again.

"Oh, no, it's fine ! Come on in, I was just cooking some ramen." said Sakura, pointing towards the kitchen. The couple walked slowly in towards the kitchen, trudging water through the house.

"Oh !" Temari said, noticing the water on the floor. She opened up her fan, and blew it in Shikamaru's direction, instantly drying him off. Sakura gave a little giggle in response to Shikamaru's face, he had his classic scowl, only his face looked a little deformed from the wind. Temari laughed, and Gaara even cracked a tiny smile.

Temari noticed the slight curve at the end of Gaara's lips. He had definately changed. And for the better. Sakura had really changed him... he now at least showed some emotion. Temari smiled at this realization, and sat down and began talking about what happened after they had left the party.

But all Sakura could think about was her old boyfriend, Taichi.

* * *

**That was chapter eight ! I hope you enjoyed ! Chapter nine coming soon, don't worry.**

**Ino: Read and Reviews, bitches. I mean... fans... **

* * *

**Responses to Reviews on Chapter Seven**

**Otaku Addicted Dweeb: **Yepp, Gaara does indeed rock. And Sasuke is also a bastard, I totally agree.

**BlueberrySPICEA:** I am in total love with your idea, so I decided to use it, and I hope you don't mind. Your flippin awesome !

**Love of Midoriko:** Lol, thanks ! Yeah... I just wrote that to make Sasuke even more bitchy than before... hehe.

**narutogrl93: **awee, thanks so much ! I love hearing from fans !

**Artemis 85:** Lol, sorry. Unfortunately, I totally hate the Sakura/Sasuke pairing...

**Thank you all soo much for your reviews ! I'm going to do this in every chapter for now on.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all. Thanks for the reviews last chapter, so without further ado, here is chapter nine ! I hope you enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: Never ever ever ever ever will own Naruto. Ever.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Old and New Loves.**

Temari and Sakura talked the night away, while Shikamaru and Gaara stared blankly at each other. Neither of them enjoyed the art of speech. Gaara wasn't the type of person to start a decent conversation, and Shikamaru was just far too lazy. The two watched on with awe, wondering how woman could talk so much.

'Maybe it's a girl thing ?' Gaara thought to himself boredly.

'Troublesome woman. Never shut up.' Shikamru told himself.

Sakura and Temari continued exchanging blabs about random subjects, totally ignoring the fact that the males seemed to be nonresponsive to each other.

Night had eventually fallen on the four of them, and Shikamaru had to get home before nine, so both Temari and Shikamaru had to leave in a hurry, while Gaara stayed at Sakura's.

"So... where should I sleep ?" Gaara asked quietly. He had been dreading this question since he got here.

"Well... we have a guest room... or you can... sleep... with me... if you want..." Sakura replied, looking away, trying to hide her blush. Sakura had been dreading the question as well, hoping that he would not ask it.

'Shit. What do I say ?'

**Sleep with her.** Shukaku said with a sly smile.

'Should I?'

**YES.**

'Hmm..'

**JUST DO IT !**

"It's cold tonight... I wouldn't mind sleeping next to someone warm..." Sakura said, looking away again.

"Okay then. Sounds good with me." Gaara replied, wondering what it would be like to sleep with someone of the opposite sex.

Sakura signaled Gaara to follow her upstairs, where after a serious of twisting and turning hallways, they got to her bedroom.

It was all pink. Hot pink walls, wooden floors. A pink checkered quilt laid on the pink bed, a pink dresser stood tall against the wall. So much pink, it overwhelmed Gaara. The only non-pink thing Sakura had in her room was a white computer, sitting on a wooden desk.

Gaara sat on the bed while Sakura began tidying up her room, but she was interupted by the door bell again.

"Who could that be..." Sakura said, rushing downstairs to peer through a window. A huge smile crept on her face.

"Tai !" She shouted, opening the door, flinging her arms around the boy.

"Why are you here so early ? It's only nine !" Sakura said, giving him a confused look.

"So good to see you. Well, my dad had to be in Kohona a little earlier than we thought, so he floored it for the last one hundred miles." Tai replied, giving Sakura a warm smile.

Tai was a muscular, very handsome boy, raching about six feet in size. His unruly light brown hair stuck out at every angle, and his intelligent brown eyes were filled with joy, he hadn't seen Sakura in a few years. He had grown a lot in Sakura's eyes, he seemed for muscular and he seemed less tan. Then again, he was living in a colder climate now.

Sakura couldn't help looking at him up and down. He had really grown over the past years...

"Is something wrong ?" Tai asked, looking down over his body.

"No... you've just... grown so much !" Sakura said smiling.

"Oh, now you sound like my aunt. You've grown too..." Tai couldn't help but notice her fuller figure. Sakura blushed lightly at his compliment.

The two walked into the kitchen, catching up on old times.

"How's Ino ?" Tai said, sitting down at the table.

"Good... She's going out with Kiba now." Sakura said smiling.

Tai laughed. "Never would have thought of them together."

"And Naruto is going out with Hinata."

"Knew it ! They loved each other, it was so obvious."

"Shikamaru is going out with Temari..." Sakura said.

"Who's Temari ?" Tai asked, wearing a puzzled face.

"Gaara's sister..." Sakura said, totally forgetting he had no clue who he was talking about.

"...Gaara..." Tai replied, his face frowning a bit. "Well, who are you going out with these days ?" Tai asked innocently.

Sakura gulped.

'Shit.'

**Double shit.**

'I'll tell him I guess...'

"Uhmm, well..." Sakura began

"She's going out with me." Gaara said, somehow making his way sneakily down the stairs and into the kitchen without the two noticing.

Tai looked up into Gaara's face. For a second, a face of anger appeared on Tai's face, but it dissappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

Gaara looked down at Tai, expressionless. He was trying to figure out why the hell Sakura was talking to him all alone.

"So... Sakura, who's this ?" Gaara asked Sakura, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"This is... Tai... Tai, this is Gaara..." She said weakly.

"Gaara, Tai used to be my old boyfriend... Tai, Gaara is my boyfriend..." She said again.

The two boys glared at each other, ignoring Sakura's words.

'How could she think I could befriend this piece of shit ?' Gaara asked himself.

**You're just jealous.**

'Is he wearing friggin eyeliner ?' Tai thought to himself.

Sakura sighed.

'Dammit... I thought they'd become friends, but it looks like it's not working. How can they become friends ? I don't want the two guys who really love me to be fighting each other.'

**I think it's fun watching guys fight over you.**

'But it's not nice to just watch.'

**But it's fun.**

'You're a jerk.'

**Yes, so ?**

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked back at the two guys.

"Well... let's... watch television !" Sakura said, trying to think of something for them to do.

The two boys broke their glare and immediately followed Sakura. Both sat down on either side of Sakura, trying to get her attention.

Sakura turned on the television, praying that they would stop fighting soon and get along.

Behind Sakura's back, the two were glaring at each other. Gaara gave Tai a death glare, and Tai returned the favor.

"What to you want to watch." Sakura said blankly.

"Whatever you want to watch, my blossom." Gaara replied, smirking at Tai.

"Why don't we all eat something." Sakura said, in high hopes of them not talking while chugging down food.

"Sounds good to me." They two boys said at once, immediately turning back to each other and glaring.

Sakura let out a sigh and began walking to the kitchen.

"Oh no, don't trouble yourself, I'll get it Sakura !" Tai said, rushing towards the kitchen.

"No ! Allow me, I am her _boyfriend_ after all." Gaara replied.

Gaara felt possesive about Sakura now. He finally had her, and now that jerk was trying to take her away from him. Gaara had never had a girlfriend before, and he wasn't going to loose her in one day. Gaara ran to the kitchen, going into the pantry.

"Oh please, you're probably tired. I'll do it Gaara !" Tai said, nearly growling.

**Damn this kid's annoying.** Shukaku exclaimed.

"On no, I have plenty of energy. Let me." Gaara hissed.

"No, let-" "STOP IT !" Sakura yelled, annoyed with how the two were treating each other.

"I thought you two would be more mature about this situation. Now please, just go upstairs and find somewhere to sit down. NOW." She screamed. Tai and Gaara immediately listened to her, and ran upstairs.

"Hn. I have one girlfriend in my life, for one day, and now it's probably over. Dammit." Gaara said more to himself than Tai going up the flight of stairs.

"One day ? Oh man, I'm sorry... I thought you guys have been going out since I left. I thought Sakura replaced me..." Tai replied.

"Oh no, I didn't replace you. Sasuke did." Gaara replied.

"Sasuke... and he was my friend... ugh what a bastard..." Tai replied.

"Hn." Gaara replied, trying to decide on what bedroom to stay in.

Tai went to the left, going into a blue room. Gaara looked over to the right and found a blood red room. He smiled to himself and walked inside.

"Ahh. My haven !" Gaara said quietly.

**You could have beaten that Tai guy easily. You just wimped out.**

'No, I didn't wimp out. Sakura told me to.'

**Exactly. Are you going to let Sakura take charge of us ? I mean, you.**

'No. She just looked mad.'

**Psh. Wimp. Just because of one hot girl, you decide to devote yourself to her.**

'You're supposed to do that.'

**Yes. But you also need to have some control over yourself too. You need to tell her what to do once in awhile, kid.**

'Whatever.'

**Well, I do think Sakura likes people who take charge. If you whoose out on her, she'll break up with you. Can't have that**.

'Hn.'

Shukaku had silently noticed Gaara getting softer and softer. Less like his old, tough self, and more like a newer, wimpy one. It made him sick. He was going to change Gaara back, even if it meant breaking up with Sakura. There are other fish in the sea.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter nine ! Ohhhh, suspense ! I hope you enjoyed, chapter ten coming oh so soon.**

**Remember, the more reviews I get on this chapter, the faster the next one comes ! R&R !**

**-thnx**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE NOT A CHAPTER

**This is an author's note. Since it is the holiday season, and I honestly do not want to write over the days we have off, there will not be a new chapter before January first. I may get a chapter up before Christmas, but it's not likely. However, I may put a chapter up if I'm bored over break. So just keep checking.**

**Also, thank you so much all my reviewers ! You guys kick ass, and I lovee you.**

**Have a happy holiday !**

**-Shea**


	11. Chapter 10 PART ONE

**Hello my beloved fans ! I decided to write a chapter before the holidays - my Christmas/Hannakuh/Kwanza gift to you !**

**Disclaimer: Nottt owning Naruto ... ever ... sadly**

* * *

**Chapter** **Ten:** The Man Who Sold the World PART ONE. 

Gaara glanced over at the alarm clock, waiting for the red glowing numbers to change to 5:00 AM. Gaara had done this every night since he could remember, he never slept. He was too afriad of Shukaku taking over him. So, he continued waiting in silence. That is, until he heard a noise from downstairs. Creeping up from his black bed, he slowly walked over to the door, being careful of not waking anyone up.

Gaara walked towards the stairs, prepared to instantly move into a fighting position. Nothing was going to come close to hurting _his_ cherry blossom, especially not that Tai creep.

Gaara remembered when he had first met him. Black rimmed eyes met Tai's blue ones in search of cowardice. He wanted to see if Tai feared him, Gaara loved it when people feared him, he would just keep feeding on their fear until they cracked. He was surprised when Tai barely showed any emotion at all, except for hate and annoyance. Tai was probably surprised that Sakura would be interested in this rebel, but somehow he had stolen her heart.

The red-head began walking slowly down the stairs, until he heard footsteps coming from the first floor. Patiently waiting for the person who disturbed him at at such an hour, Gaara continued walking down the stairs as quietly as a mouse, he seemed almost cat-like at this early hour. Then, he saw the approaching man.

_We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when (A/N: This is song lyrics !)_

Gaara saw Tai, begining to climb up the stairs, and walked right up to him. When Tai suddenly noticed the red headed demon, he gave him a friendly smile.

**What the hell is that for ?**

"Hello, Gaara. Sorry about being in such a bad mood yesterday, I was just tired and cranky from the long ride coming down to here." Tai said, still smiling.

"It's... okay..." Gaara replied, a little confused about the man's strange mood swing.

"So... how long have you been dating Sakura ?" He asked curiously.

"About a day..." Gaara replied, flushing a little when he realized the short time he had been in love with Sakura, and here was a man who had loved her for probably a few years.

"That's nice. I hope you two last long, you do look good together." Tai said, chuckling a little at his own comment.

Gaara let out a very fake laugh, and was still confused. Why was Tai being so nice all of a sudden ? Was it a plan ? Is he trying to lure me somewhere ? Does he just have girly mood swings ? Or was he trying to be nice to him to impress Sakura ?

"I remember when Sakura and I started dating..." Tai said, rethinking a near and dear memory.

_Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend  
Which came as some surprise I spoke into his eyes  
I thought you died alone, a long long time ago_

"It was so akward... but we stayed together through the hard times. Sasuke was always telling me not to bother, to just get what I wanted out of Sakura, but I never listened to him. Back then, Sakura was the only one for me. And I was the only one for her. I was so protective about her... I remember one time Kiba was talking to her, and I nearly tackled him... How is Kiba doing ? He was always a good friend to me..."

"Kiba's good. Yeah, he was one of my first friends here. He's a good guy..." Gaara said, more interested in Tai's story than his questions.

"That's good... Well, in the end, Sakura and I had to be separated. It was a shame... such a silly thing like a job could tear two people in love apart. I was forced to move in a snowy region, very far away from here... A few hours. It must have been fate, though. Whatever happens, happens for a reason... I do hope you two last for a long time. Keep that Sasuke bastard away from her, my friend, please." Tai said, walking the rest of his way back up the stairs.

"I will... and thank you." Gaara whispered.

Still thinking, Gaara finished walking the rest of the stairs. Trudging into Sakura's kitchen, he saw the pink-haired beauty sitting at her kitchen table, sobbing.

"What's wrong ?" Gaara shouted, worried. He turned her face towards his with his hand, tears quickly splashing on him.

"I... just ... wanted... you... two to be... friends..." Sakura said in between sobs. Gaara pulled her closer to him and gave her a giant bear hug.

"Sakura, we are friends. We were just talking to each other on the stairs ! We're better now, we just started off on the wrong foot." Gaara said, combing through Sakura's tangled pink hair. She looked like a ghost, her fair skin bone-white, her hair flowing dully from her scalp, her lips a very light shade of pink, nearly white. Her mascara was dripping down her face. The image of the girl cracked Gaara's heart in half.

Gaara whiped away her mascara which stained her lovely complextion. Sakura began stopping her loud sobs.

"R-really ?" She asked, smiling. Gaara smiled back.

"Yes. Why don't I make you something to eat ?" He asked.

"Okay." She replied.

Shukaku frowned at Gaara's actions.

**She should be cooking for you.**

'Shut up. I'm being nice.'

**You shouldn't be doing this to yourself. Your ruining your image, kid.**

'Whatever.'

**Whatever. Psh. That's all you ever say. You need to be a man. Tell her what to do.**

'Hn. Go die.'

**Am I died ? Am I alive ? Or am I just stuck in suspended animation ? Hmm... that is the question.**

'What the hell are you talking about ?'

**Nothing...**

Gaara sighed and heated up some left over pancakes.

Shukaku growled, trying to take control of Gaara, trying to persuade him into his malicious ways.

_Oh no, not me  
I never lost control  
You're face to face  
With The Man Who Sold The World_

Gaara stopped dead in his tracks, taking a few deep breathes. He had learned that as long as he stayed calm and kept control of himself, he would be fine. He had aquired a few new breathing and relaxing techniques to stay calm. For example, deep breathing, and reading really calmed him. Whenever he got into one of his moods, however, he would feriously search for someone to fight or kill. Luckily for Gaara, he hadn't been in one of his moods for awhile now, and he planned to keep it that way.

Sakura stood up and walked over to Gaara from behind. Warmly wrapping her arms around him, she leaned her head on his shoulder, whsipering in his ear.

"Thanks for all that your doing. You're really a sweet guy. But you don't need to do all of this for me."

Gaara's ear tickled from her warm, sweet breathe lingering near his ear.

"But I do." Gaara replied, turning to face her eye to eye, although Gaara was a bit taller.

Sakura smiled luminously, giving Gaara a warm embrace.

In a way, Gaara had sold the world to keep cool, and stay with Sakura. Everything he did was for Sakura. He selled his emotions, barely showing any, no matter how funny or sad the matter was. He kept Shukaku confided inside himself so Sakura wouldn't see the other side of him, the side that made an old love if his turn away from him.

His old love, Keiko, was a bit like Sakura. She was popular, but not too peppy or annoying. Just cool, going with the flow and all. It was just when she had started to find an interest in Gaara, when he decided to tell her something he had kept even from his best friends. He told her that there was a demon inside him. First, she laughed, but then, she realized it was true. Keiko, who was scared as hell, ran away from his as fast as she could, leaving Gaara heart broken.

So, Gaara had learned from his mistakes. He was never going to tell Sakura about Shukaku, or at least he was not planning on it. But, a girl has her ways...

* * *

**NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTEEEE: THIS IS A TWO PART CHAPTER. I didn't want to cram all my ideas into one and make it reallyyy long, so I decided to cut it in half. Sorry, but it's easier for me, and I hope it's easier for you.**

**Anyways, that was part one of chapter ten, I hope you enjoyed ! I kindah liked this chapter... idk not one of my favorites. Maybe just because I don't like reading my own writing...**

**anyways, pleaaaseee R&R ! that's all I want for Christmas, at least 10 reviews on this chapter ! **

**-thnx **


	12. Chapter 11 PART TWO

Hey guys ! Thanks so much for the reviews for my last chapter, I'm so glad so many people like reading this ! It gives me a reason to wake up in the morning ... hehe

SORRY IT TOOK SOOO LONG ! I had MAJOR writer's block !

Disclaimer: I do not feel like typing this any more. You know what I'm gunna say, so why bother.

* * *

Chapter Eleven. 

Time had passed, It had been hours since Shukaku and Gaara's first argument, and Gaara had been annoyed a whole hell of a lot.

Gaara stood near a dark window, staring out into the dark. He had remembered the one-sided conversation Shukaku had had with him all day.

flashback.

**_Come on, kid! You're supposed to be the man! Stop being so sweet._**

**_You're going to kill yourself over this useless girl! Look at her, is she THAT great?_**

**_Unless you're using her as a mate, which you're not, I don't see the point..._**

**_HEY DUMBASS ! Stop it ! _**

**_Gaara ... What . Are . You . Doing ._**

**_Don't make me kill her . Because I will. Gaara, for the safety of the sweet girl, stop letting her walk all over you. Suck it up, and break up with her or whatever._**

end flashback.

Gaara sighed as he looked into to cloudy sky. Shukaku had been annoying the hell out of him all day, but he wouldn't loose to him, not again. He was sick and tired of always listening to him.

**That's it. You should have listened to me.** Shukaku stated.

Gaara felt an immense pain on his head, and he immediately brought his hand to his forhead.

"Shit." Gaara stated.

Tai peeked into the room, eyes focused on Gaara.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure if the poison was supposed to do_ that_..." He said.

"_WHAT_?" Gaara choked.

"Just kidding." Tai said, smiling, and giving him a hand. "What's wrong?"

Gaara let out a small cry, still clutching his head.

"Uhhh... I think I should get Sakura..." Tai said, sprinting out of the room. Gaara fell to the floor on his knees, feeling his teeth mystacally change into fangs. _(A/N: somehow, this sounds like the wolfman to me...)_

Gaara heard a loud "WHAT?" coming from another room, and he quickly assumed it was Sakura.

About half of a second later, Sakura was in the room, trying to calm down Gaara.

"What's wrong? Omg, are you okay? Gaara! Gaara!" She screamed, trying to get him to reply to her.

Sakura looked over at the sweating young man nervously. _'What if he's having a stroke or something?'_ she thought to herself. She tried wrapping Gaara in her arms, but failed miserably once he started his spazms.

Gaara stopped and looked up at her. "T-t-t-ow!-thank y-y-yo-you Sakura. I-I-I love-OW-you." Gaara stated, still shaking a little.

Gaara was able to stop Shukaku, surprisingly. The demon just stared _(A/N: can Shukaku stare at Gaara ? Who knows...)_ at Gaara hopelessly, amazed at the kid's will power.

Sakura stared at the boy for a moment, eyes full of love, happiness, and many other various emotions.

"Gaara. I love you too."

And with that, they were in each other's arms, Gaara being comforted so much from her warm hug. His fangs magically vanished, and Gaara felt his teeth over with his tongue, it was good to have them back.

Shukaku just glared at the couple, his eyes shining. He opened his jaw to say something, but just closed it again. It was useless. Love had won. Gaara had won. Sakura had won.

But, hey, he had nothing to say about it. Love is a battlefield.

**END.**

* * *

Blehhhh, not sure whether or not I liked the ending. I might write another totally twisted ending, you know, for the fun of it. This chapter was verrrrryyy short, I know, and I'm terribly sorry. I ran out of all my good ideas, and personally, I suck at endings. Thank you all sooo much for reading, it was a pleasure writing for you ! 

Thank you all sooo much for my reviewers, because you really get me to write. I am also verrrrryyy glad I have not gotten any flames (i think ?) and like many great writers say, if you don't like it, dont read it ! Anyways, thank you for your time, and have a good day ! (idkk, i'm in a good mood right now.)

-THANK YOUUUUUU !


End file.
